She's purdy
by twirly-dances
Summary: Mort. Shooter is still hanging around and making him weird with a drop of a hat...Then Mel comes along. Please R&R!
1. New

Chapter 1

Mel's POV  
I walk into work; I'm now a post office assistant. My new job y'see? New house, new town. New everything. Just what I need.  
"Hey...I'm Juliet" Says a young girl behind the desk.  
"Hi, I'm Mel...your new boss." I say putting my bag on the counter. I brush my black hair behind my ear. Juliet smiles and you ask her:  
"So, what's it like here then? Tashmoore Lake..." I sit down at my desk.  
"It's okay I guess, but watch out there is some psycho in the woods." Juliet says seriously. I laugh uncontrollably.  
"What!" Juliet yells angrily.  
"That sounds so funny? Do you realise that?" I say, looking at an awful lot of paperwork. Then the door opens and a guy probably in his thirties walks in. Juliet blushes and looks down at her paperwork and starts writing.

Mort's POV

I need to collect that letter, yeah.. Not my fault that i have to go into town to get it. That old sheriff is gonna just have to deal with it, I grin. I get into the jeep and drive down into town. Go into the post office. As I walk in there is a new girl, black her probably in her 20's. She's looking confused and Juliet is bright red with embarrassment, and she seems to be writing.  
"Hey," I say to the new girl. She stands up, beaming smile on her face.  
"I'm Melanie...new here." She says. Her voice is like wow. And her smile.  
"Well, hello Melanie. I'm Mort Rainey."  
"Oh my god, it's you! I thought I recognised you!"  
"You read my books?"  
"Yeah, i love them! Secret Window is my favourite..." She said staring at me. She was very beautiful, her long black silky-soft hair and her dark brown eyes.  
"I'm glad you like it my dear..." I say with a seductive smile. She started giggling incessantly.  
"Look pal, you want the letter or not?" Juliet said irritably.  
"I do...can Melanie give me it?" I say, winking at Mel.

Mel's POV

I hand him the letter. It was more like a parcel. He winked at me. Wow.  
"There you go Mr Rainey." I grin at him.  
"Call me Mort."  
"Okay Mort."  
His dark brown eyes glinted. I couldn't believe it; I'd actually talked to Mort Rainey. The best writer, ever.  
"Anyway, I must be going...I'll catch you later, huh?" He said  
"Yeah, sure. Bye!" I waved after him. The door made a loud clunk and he was gone.  
"That's the psycho..." Juliet said bitterly. She stared at me, she looked angry.  
"He's not a psycho! He's a brilliant writer, and he's rather good looking!" I said. Thinking about Mort's blonde-brown hair and his dark brown eyes.  
"He killed his wife!" She yelled. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Mort's POV

_I have a sneaking suspicion, that you quite like the new post office girl...huh Mr Rainey?_  
I barely know her shooter...what do you think i am?  
_Yeah...but you think she's purdy._  
I do...I do...  
_Maybe, you should invite her over; get to know the lil missy better…_  
Maybe I should.


	2. Love At First Sight

CHAPTER 2

Mel's POV

Work is dull…really dull. All's I can think about is Mort. Juliet isn't exactly been friendly. She was spending the whole day saying how much Mort was a psycho.  
"He killed his wife…and then tried to get with me, how gross is that? Mel?" Juliet kept saying. I just kept mumbling, yes or no, to every question she asked me. It's hard though, I want to get on well with her yet I just don't agree with anything she says. I mean, I doubt he killed his wife. He had a cute smile, he's good looking, he wrote really amazing books. He's perfect in everyway. His wife probably just left with her lover, faked her own death, whatever…Mort Rainey, just wouldn't.  
'_Yes he would….'_  
"Why do you say that?" I mumbled.  
'_I'm not saying anything. I'm your conscience…you know he'd kill someone, just remember secret window. Psycho sexy, that's what you thought; it's why you liked it so much…'_  
"I never thought that!" I mumbled again, going red.  
"Melanie? What's up? What are you mumbling?" Juliet asked, giving Mel that weird look she was always given.  
"I'm just, uh…proof reading this paper work." I said.  
"Aint that right," Juliet said, laughing. "Your thinking about Mort, aren't you?"  
"No, I'm not..." I say blushing slightly. Then the phone rang.

Mort's POV

Well, here I am. Calling up the girl. Maybe, it's a bad idea. Y'know, just think, Juliet doesn't exactly like me.  
_Yeah, Mr Rainey, I'm sure she'll have told Melanie every little thing you've done._  
"Every little thing you've done Shooter…"  
"Hello?" Came Mel's voice from the phone.  
"Oh, uh…hi…" Mort said, struggling for words.  
"Oh, hey!"  
"Melanie, pretend that I'm uh, from head office? I say, laughing softly.  
"Uh…okay, but why?" She asked, smiling that he was calling her.  
"Well, we don't want Juliet getting jealous now do we?"  
"You think?" She said coolly  
"I do…she's the jealous type." She started giggling…wow, I like that….  
"Wanna come over for dinner tonight?" I ask, my stomach lurching. She might not like me…

Mel's POV

He's asking me over for dinner….he doesn't want Juliet to know...what if he is a killer.  
_Yes, but he's…nice._  
"Well?" Came Mort's voice.  
"I kind of need to sort out my new house. It's all messy, and the bed isn't even sorted out and-"  
He cut me off.  
"I have a spare room…stay with me Melanie…" His voice was husky. He sent a shiver down her spine. That voice…  
"Uh, yeah ok!" I suddenly rushed my words.  
"Good, seven okay for you?"  
"Sure, is! Bye!" My heart was pounding; I put the phone down quickly.  
"Who was that?" Juliet said.  
"Work…business, that's all."  
"Why are you blushing?" She was quizzing me…she suspected something that was for sure.  
I rustled my papers around. Looked down at the wooden floor, looked back at Juliet and say:  
"Well, that's strange then. I was talking about this uh, paper work." I lied. I'm so clever, I'm awful at lying, and now I was going to a strange man's house, this strange man was under suspicion for murder as well…Oh how clever and intelligent. Staying at his house…Indeed. Juliet didn't like me, I could tell. She knew that I liked Mort…

Mort's POV

_She liked that voice then Mort._  
"I know."  
_Women like that kind of thing._  
"How the hell would you know!"  
_Well, I can just tell, she shivered, she agreed._  
"She did…"  
Well, at least I can rest in the fact she didn't listen to a word Juliet said. Otherwise, she wouldn't have decided to come around, to sleep over.  
Mort, your doing well…..doing hella well.  
_You know women, they get turned on by that voice, they always do…_

Mel's POV

That voice, it really worked. The way he said it…slowly, teasingly. He was tempting me to visit him. And it'd worked. He'd reduced me to a shiver. Juliet looked bored tapping her pen on the desk; she looked over, smirked a bit and started to chew her nail.  
"Got a problem Juli?" I taunted. She thought she could mock me.  
"Uh, no…why would I have."  
"Well, what are you doing then?" I asked.  
"Nothing…" She gave me the innocent confused look that so many girls think that they can give.  
"Work then, gettit?" I tilted my head to one side and gave a sickly smile. The door opened and a young woman walked in…  
"Are you the new girl?" She asked rudely. She stared coldly at me.  
"Yeah, she is." Juliet rolled her eyes. She didn't think that I could see her. But I did. The woman laughed.  
"Oh dear…"  
She had red hair. It was shoulder length.  
"I saw that Mort Rainey guy, Julie! Oh my god, he has some into town after what he's done!" She began. I sighed.  
"He's a nice guy." I mumbled, rubbing my eye, being careful not to smudge my mascara. Juliet and the woman looked at each other.  
"Oh, Mel, I told you, he killed his wife, he's pure evil!'  
I sighed.  
"Whatever then…"  
I kept thinking about Mort.

Mort POV

It's seven, oh my god. She's gonna be here soon. Right keep cool, heh heh. He heard her, the door knocked. He walked towards the door and opened it.  
"Hi…" I said, in my husky voice…  
"Hello Mort, you ok?" She says, her black hair curled slightly. She smiled. Mort gulped.  
"Come in then, huh?'  
She stepped in. I sit down on the couch, just in front of the fire….  
"I have a fire going; warm the place up a bit…"  
She sat next to me…and I smile at her. She looks nervous. Damn.  
_Well, your not nervous Mr Rainey, and y'know, she look's very nice tonight?_  
She looked at him.  
"So, uh…you ok?" She asked, she was definitely nervous, god…how I hate Juliet. Something will have to be done about her had to be done. And shooter was going to be the one to do it.  
"I'm good, Mort…I'm good" She said, locking eyes with me. Oh my god, she likes me. I know it.  
"Drink?" I ask her.  
"Uhm…okay then…" She said quietly. I pour the drink out,  
"Juliet says you killed your wife…Juliet, the bitch. I can't believe I have to work with her." She said bitterly.  
"Little annoying cow…" Mort laughed softly, his hot breath on her face.  
She shivered slightly, and grinned.  
"Yeah…"  
I pour out some brandy, she takes it. She seems to be nervous.

Mel's POV

"Relax darlin' no need to worry.." He started stroking my hair, with an unsteady hand. His warm hands caressing my face, gently, his hands were soft. I need him, I know I need him. I gazed into his eyes.  
"I don't normally believe in love at first sight but…"  
He lent forward to kiss me.


End file.
